tylerperryfandomcom-20200213-history
Tyler Perry's If Loving You is Wrong
If Loving You Is Wrong is an American prime time television soap opera created, executive produced, written, and directed by Tyler Perry.1 The series premiered on September 9, 2014. It focuses on the lives and relationships of a group of five husbands and wives who live on the same street (Castillo Lane) in the fictional community of Maxine. The show stars Amanda Clayton, Edwina Findley, Heather Hemmens, Zulay Henao, and April Parker Jones as the five female leads Alex, Kelly, Marcie, Esperanza and Natalie on "their quest to find love in the midst of managing very complex lives."2 Contents * 1Overview * 2Cast and characters ** 2.1Main cast ** 2.2Recurring cast * 3Episodes * 4References * 5External links Overviewsource If Loving You Is Wrong is loosely based on Perry's 2014 film The Single Moms Club. Actress Zulay Henao reprised her movie role of Esperanza, although her character and storyline was rebooted for the TV series. It was officially ordered straight-to-series on January 9, 2014.345 It premiered on September 9, 2014, on the Oprah Winfrey Network (OWN), and the first half of the first season finale aired on November 4, 2014.567 The series premiere was the highest-rated in OWN history, setting a new record over The Haves and the Have Nots. The second half of the first season aired on March 24, 2015. On February 27, 2015, the series was renewed for a second season with 22 more episodes. The second season premiered on September 22, 2015. The second half premiered on March 15, 2016. OWN renewed the series for a third season. The third season of the series premiered on September 13, 2016.8 The second half of season 3 premiered on March 21, 2017. On August 29, 2017, OWN announced the show's return for the fourth season, which premiered on September 19, 2017. The second half of season 4 premiered on January 10, 2018 and ended with the season finale on March 7, 2018. On November 28, 2018, OWN announced that the series would return with the fifth season. Unlike the previous seasons, this season doesn't start off to air in the fall of September. Despite being set to air in January 2019, OWN announced on January 8, 2019 the show’s premiere was set back, being set to air on February 27, 2019. Unfortunately, on February 12, 2019, the premiere date was pushed back a second time to air in a two-night premiere on March 19 and March 20, 2019. Cast and characterssource Main castsource * Amanda Clayton as Alex Montgomery, a housewife who was married to British businessman, Brad. She has two children with him, Peter and Paisley, after which he had a vasectomy. She was caught having an affair with her next door neighbor, Randall, which ends her friendship with Randall's wife Marcie and prompts Brad to leave her. She gave birth to a third child, a son. Although she thought that her son was Randal's initially, the DNA test determined that it was not Randal's baby but may be Ian's due to a shared intimate past.5 * Matt Cook as Joey Blackman (Seasons 1–3), Natalie's oldest son who was released from jail. Somewhat naïve in a lot of things while getting used to being out of jail, and is often hovered over by his mother with whom he works with at her place of business, Burger Fast. Joey has a love interest with the boss's daughter and childhood friend, Faun. In the third season, he currently lies in jail after using a gun as a weapon to shoot Quan, ultimately violating his probation. * Edwina Findley as Kelly Issacs, a single and working mother to a young son named Justice. She is being pursued by a man named Travis, despite his being engaged to someone he met while in Haiti. She developed feelings for new guy nextdoor, Ramsey. But he is later found murdered in his home and Kelly is the main suspect. After awhile, Kelly is stalked unstop by Travis and later shoots him to death. While in jail, she can't come to terms with what she has done and still sees images of Travis stalking her, Kelly commits suicide and Lushion finds her hanging in her cell. Kelly survives and is tied to her bed on suicide watch.5 * Tiffany Haddish as Jackie (Season 1), Natalie's loyal assistant at Burger Fast. A very business-savvy woman. * Heather Hemmens as Marcie Holmes, a real estate agent and Randall's unhappy ex-wife, who is angry with Alex for her affair with Randall. Hurt and upset she gets even with both of them by embarking on a revenge affair with Brad and throughout the series she starts to fall deeply in love with him. She demands that Randall divorce her; he refuses because he still loves her, but also loves Alex. In the third season, it is revealed that Marcie is pregnant, but with Brad's child. Although in the Season 3 finale, it is revealed that Randall may be the father of her baby. At the end of season 4, Marcie finally gets the divorce from Randall and suffers a miscarriage.5 * Zulay Henao as Esperanza Willis, ex-girlfriend (side chick) of Edward, a 911 dispatcher for the city of Maxine. Mother of a daughter named Mika with Edward. When she began dating Julius, he immediately became a target of Edward's rage and jealousy, which is later justified as he is the relative of a drug-cartel leader, which constantly places her and Mika in danger.5 * April Parker Jones as Natalie Henning, a single working mother of four kids who manages a fast food place called Burger Fast. Often hovers over her oldest son, Joey. She is engaged to Lushion, a police officer with the Maxine Police Department. He is also the father of their son, Frank.5 * Eltony Williams as Dr. Randall Holmes, Marcie's former husband, a psychologist. He has an affair with Alex, which destroys both his marriage to Marcie and his friendship with Brad. With the affair out in the second season premiere he is attacked by both Eddie and Brad. Later that night Brad destroys Randall's boat and comes at him with an axe and the two begin to fight as Brad pulls out a gun and shots are fired. In season three Randall gets a dose of his own medicine when he finds Marcie and Brad begin a revenge affair and having sex in his shed where he had his affair with Alex. He refuses to divorce Marcie, because he wants to have both women in his life. He is known to play mind games amongst his neighbors. In the season five finale it was revealed that Randall is not the father of Alex's newborn baby boy.5 * Aiden Turner as Brad Montgomery, a former Royal Marine who fought in Iraq with Alex's cousin, Eddie. He later became a businessman and married Alex. He was unaware of his wife's affair with his friend, Randall, until the second season premiere. He gets into a fight with Randall, demolishes his boat and nearly kills him. He eventually leaves Alex and begins a revenge affair with Marcie and begins developing feelings for her and unresolved ones for Alex. Brad is the father of Peter and Paisley, his children with Alex. Brad had a vasectomy after Paisley's birth, which gives credence to Randall being the father of Alex's newborn son.5 * Joel Rush as Edward “Eddie” Willis, Esperanza's ex, Alex's cousin and Brad's friend. A former U.S. Marine and a very corrupt police officer for the city of Maxine. He has a daughter named Mika with Esperanza. He still intends to control her life although he himself is remarried and has kids with a woman named Yolanda, who would eventually leave him as well. Later revealed that he is still in love with Esperanza, which drives him to behave the way he does, and is also a recovering cocaine addict.5 * Octavio Pizano as Julius Escada Jr. (Seasons 1–3), Esperanza's new boyfriend, a target of the jealous Edward's rage, in this case, justifiably, as he is the relative of a Drug-Cartel leader, and Edward is concerned for the safety of Esperanza and, more importantly, his daughter, Mika.5 * Charles Malik Whitfield as Lushion Morgan, Natalie's fiancé and the father of her youngest son, Frankie. He's a former U.S. Army Ranger turned rookie cop with Eddie, who has a hostile working relationship with him, due to his corrupt ways. However, he still has enough loyalty to save him from a drive by shooting. He Also works as an FBI agent among the station.5 * Jay Hunter as Ian Glenn (Season 4–present), is a criminal defense attorney, partner at firm & friend of Lushion. Ian is recruited to be Kelly's attorney but hits a road block. Ian is also looking for a new home & recruits Marcie as his real estate agent & an instant attraction begins. As revealed in the fifth season, Ian had shared a intimate past with Alex, who he known her as "Jennifer Peppa". Ian may be the biological father of her baby. * Denzel Wells as Travis Cain (Seasons 1–4), Kelly's love interest, who is away on a relief mission in Haiti. Upon his return, he reveals that he got engaged to another woman while in Haiti and left Kelly. However, he has second thoughts, and ends his engagement. He then pursues Kelly anew, although she is very disinterested. During the third and fourth seasons, he becomes very angry and hostile towards Kelly. He is shot and killed by Kelly later in season 4.5 * Dawan Owens as Quan (Seasons 1–3), Joey's old running buddy who is not liked by Lushion and Natalie, and at times, Joey himself. In season 3 he is killed during a shoot-out with Joey, who was seriously injured but survives. * Donovan Christie Jr. as Larry Connlee (Season 4–present), An attorney who helps Marcie in her legal battles against Randall. It is revealed he was a previous college mate and friend of Randall's, in which they both share a dark secret behind close doors. They had a perverse, sexual and sadistic past as swingers with both women and men. However Larry has a strong insatiable fetish for BDSM. Although it is not revealed if the two have ever been intimate with each other, but they both have made numerous innuendo remarks towards each other.